Broken
by Dragon2900
Summary: Reposted! rating may go up after Jou is hurt by his father, can Mai save him? or will she be too late? R&R!
1. To show the pain

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee of Evanescence but the idea is mine Lyrics are in _Italics. _

Summary: When Jou is abused by his father, can a certain blonde help him? Or will she be too late?

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

In Mai's car

"I wish I could steal your pain away Jou, if I could then you wouldn't be feeling the pain you feel now." Mai said sadly to herself.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

'She has gone away but I hope she still can feel me in her heart.' Thought Jou hopelessly.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

"The whole reason I'm here is so I can help Yuge fight evil, but Pegasus is cool now and so is Malik and dat Oricalcos ding has already been destroyed and Yami has his memories back so everyding is okay now so der's nothin' for me to do now. I just hope dat they can all forgive me for taking the selfish way out."

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

'I will deliver myself from dis hell called "home" and when I do I will remove the power my father has on me' (holds up a sharp knife)

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'So dis is what the rush of impending death feels like, dis is what it feels like to die!!' (He brings the knife closer to his body)

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Jou…I'm here I'm gonna take you from this place"

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone _

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note: Heh heh yes, I know I'm evil so I want you the reviewers to vote on the ending, do you want a happy ending? Or do you want the tragic ending? Vote in a review and no ending will be posted until I get 20 votes (flames don't count but are welcomed) so until then, invent your own ending. (Oh yeah, I'll check on the votes weekly)


	2. Tragic end

I don't own Yugioh or "My Immortal" by Evanescence

Thanks alot to Dark Priestess Ray, Flame Swordsman, and Stray Kitty for reviewing! I know that this is the sadending but I highly recommend reading it! And just so you know I hate Tristan/Honda so he isn't in this fic as far as anyone knows, he died in a car collision 5 years ago and no one cared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai is in her room and is lying on her bed crying.

(Flashback at the hospital a month before)

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Shizuka, Mai, and The Kaibas (Yeah even Seto) were in Jou's hospital room talking to one of the doctors that Kaiba hired to take care of Jou.

"So c-can you help him?" Mai asked the doctor shook his head "No, unfortunately he pierced too many of his vital organs. He's dead."

(End flashback)

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

"I still can't believe that he did that, he actually killed himself and I found him. If I was just a little faster, if I just would've gotten there sooner he may not be dead. (Harshly) I'm sure that Kaiba is just loving the fact that Jou is gone."

Meanwhile, Kaiba is at work when the memory of Jou's hospital visit was still in his mind. 'I still don't believe that he killed himself! Was I part of the reason that he did that I mean, I wasn't always nice to him but, even I never ever wanted him to die!' he thought to himself.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

Mai picks up a small jewelry box and opens it "If I was just a little faster then this ring may be on his finger right now and he maybe my fiancée and we would be in each other's embrace…oh how I miss his touch and how he wrapped his arms around me." (sobs)

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

"He maybe physically dead but I will always see him in my heart and in this card." (Holds up a duel monsters card) "This card has been his favorite and he gave me his Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

(Flashback to 3 months ago)

"Here Mai, this card is yours."

"But Jou, this is your Red-Eyes it's your best card, I can't take this."

"Well, I ain't takin' it back so you keep it."

"Thanks Jou."

(Jou smiles)

(End Flashback)

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

At Shizuka's place

(With tears in her eyes) "Onii-chan, why? Why did you do this? Was it Kaiba? Was it Mai? WHY? (Sobs uncontrollably)

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

At the Moto residence

In Yugi's room

(With tears in his eyes) "Oh Anzu, why did he do it? I mean his home life wasn't the best, but I thought our friendship would be enough for him to live for!" (Anzu looks like she's been crying for hours to no end) "Yugi, you don't think Kaiba pushed him over the edge do you?" "I don't know Anzu, but if he did, I'll never forgive Kaiba!!"

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

At Mai's

"Jou, please don't leave me alone."

THE END

A/N: Dang, it looks like everyone's blaming Kaiba, but it's not his fault. To find out why Jou really did it read the happy ending. So did you like it? hate it? well I can't read minds so R&R!


	3. Happy End!

Thanks to Dark Preistess Ray, Flame Swordsman, and Stray Kitty for reviewing!

So you all want the happy ending huh? Well okay but it's just 'cause you insist. Enjoy!

And just so you know I hate Tristan/Honda so he isn't in this fic as far as anyone knows, he died in a car collision 5 years ago and no one cared.

I don't own yugioh!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai: JOU!!! Don't you dare try it!!!!!

Jou: (Stunned) Mai?

Mai takes the knife Jou is holding and throws it across the room where Jou can't get it

Mai: Are you alright?

Jou: Yeah I am now

Mai: Well good! (Slaps him across the face very hard)

Mai: **DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN JOU KASTUYA!!!!!!!!!!! **

Jou: Okay, Okay!!!

Mai picks him up and holds him in a very strong hug

They're in Mai's car

Mai: Jou.

Jou: What?

Mai: Why?

Jou: Well, I felt like I wasn't good enough for ya.

Mai: Was that it?

Jou: No, it was my dad too.

Mai: Oh.

Jou: Yeah, he decided dat he'd come home drunk, and ya know dat he's a mean drunk.

Mai: Yeah I remember Yugi telling me.

Jou: Hey uh Mai?

Mai: Yeah?

Jou: Why are we goin' to Kaiba's place?

Mai: You'll see, but you do know what today is right?

Jou: Uh, Friday?

Mai: (rolls her eyes) Yes Jou, it's Friday.

(Mai thinking) 'Unbelievable! He forgot that it's his 18th birthday!'

They arrive at the Kaiba mansion

Mai takes Jou's hand and tells him to close his eyes

Jou: Dis better not be a trap Kaiba's pullin' I don't trust that rich snob as far as I could throw him.

Mai: C'mon Jou!

All: SURPRISE!!!!!

Jou: Huh? What's goin' on?

Anzu: Don't tell you don't know what today is?

Jou: Uh, Friday?

Yami: Jou, are you saying that you forgot your 18th birthday?

Jou: It's my birthday?

Shizuka: Yeah, Onii-chan (big brother) you forgot?

Kaiba: Well I'm not surprised.

Jou glares

Kaiba with a huge smile on his face, Glomps Jou

Kaiba: But I bet you are! Buddy!

Jou looks confused (obviously)

Jou tries to say something but is at a loss for words

(Jou thinking) Is he hitting on me?

Anzu: Hey Jou! When you're done scratchin' your head get over here! Mai wants to say something!

Jou: Comin'!

Mai: (Takes Jou's hand) Jou, there's something I wanna tell you

Jou: What?

Mai: I love you

Jou: Ah, Mai I love ya too

Mai: Jouwillyoumarryme?

Jou: What was dat?

Mai: Jou, will you marry me?

Jou: (thinks about it…for about a second) When?

Mai: I guess I'll take that as a yes. (they hug and almost make out in front of everyone)

And so Mai and Jou get married two months later (paid for by Jou's new best friend Kaiba (Thanks a lot in part on Mokuba)) and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END

Did you like? Not like? well let me know! R&R!


End file.
